twmfandomcom-20200215-history
Locations, arranged by location
Locations arranged by location (See also locations arranged by scene for each version.) *Castle Kennedy and *Lochinch Castle are basically the same place... See the map on this wiki to see these locations, some with Google Street views! Ayrshire, Culzean castle ('12 miles south of Ayr, 4 miles west of Maybole). - exterior of LS castle, dining room shot of LS's castle, (Ailsa Craig is in the distance of one exterior shot there.), Holly Grimmond's house exterior. 'Anwoth - ruined church (Anwoth Old Kirk), schoolhouse, maypole, graveyard, harvest festival photographs, woman crying on grave and couples watering graves? Bristol, England - orgy Burrowhead - hole Howie and Rowan come out of, cliffs by wicker man and closing scenes (Hoseasons Caravan Site now), house inspection. *'Castle Kennedy Gardens '(part of Stair Estate, near Stranraer) - procession, fire dance, chop chop scene at "the Stones" (stone henge), tree-lined path to beach. Creetown, Ellangowan Hotel was the Green Man interior, interior of the bakery in old Creetown bakery (across the street or along the road from the hotel), shot of curious woman looking out window as Howie walks by on arrival. Gatehouse of Fleet - 'Green Man exterior (former Calley Estates Office) and behind that, the shots of the garden in front of the rhubarb plants where Lord Summerisle presents Ash to Willow, (Stark Chemist’s) chemist’s interiors (20 High St.), Dr Ewan's house is right next to the chemist's (exterior now), skull bollards by harbor, morning scene where Willow is washing the tables. 'Isle Castle, Isle of Whithorn - exterior of castle seen in search, two dolls in bedroom, Ingrid Pitt's bath scene, closet that girl falls out of. Isle of Whithorn - undertaker's, search for Rowan, Kent, England, David Hemmings' garden (Hush House Manor) - phallic topiary, women touching blossoms of trees. Kirkcudbright - Greyfriars Episcopal Church (altar and main window), bakery exterior, Interior and exterior of police station, house inspection (Harbour Cottage Gallery - now), houses seen before arriving at and May Morrison's sweet shop, shot of the woman looking out the window is opposite the bakery which can be seen in the reflection!, door with fanged knocker; sun figure on wall - Toll Cross/booth (where celebrants gathered before the procession, not the courtyard) and alleyways on High St inbetween May Morrison's and the Toll Cross and beyond May Morrison's, Steampacket Inn where mainland pub footage was shot but not used (prostitute fllmed in alley next to it?), bridge (not shot but stills exist), (swans too?), (funeral parlor? - Brown) *'Lochinch Castle', Castle Kennedy Gardens, (part of Stair Estate, near Stranraer) - Road to orchard, Lord Summerisle's entrance hall and main room, courtyard before the procession. Lough Ryan, near Stranraer - harbor and plane taking off. Newton Stewart, Edward's Sport Shop, Victoria St, - darkroom, Kirroughtree House Hotel (some cast (the stars) and crew (director, producer, composer, other high-ups) stayed here), British Lion darkroom. Auditions for extras and crew held at Douglas House (Antique Center and Tea Room), King St., Galloway Arms Hotel, where the band, some crew and some "character actors" stayed, a "temperance hotel" nearby to the Galloway Arms, where Aurbey Morris and Lindsay Kemp stayed. (Gary Carpenter) Plockton - house inspection (Sannachan), harbor scenics (the plane lands near the edge of the Rhu, Howie walks along both ends of the causeway from the Rhu to Harbour St, Plockton Hotel (with black front), evil eye boat (named Escapmadour). (Plockton webcam!), Harbour Master's house and landing. Port Logan - Logan Botanic Garden - Howie and LS talk apples.(cut experimental garden/greenihouse scene?) Port William, Mochrum graveyard? - woman crying on grave. South Africa - aerials of South African "groves". Stranrear, West Pier - Howie flies in and meets McTaggert on the mainland. Broadstone Rd - postman bicycling. (Plane taking off and harbor shots filmed in nearby Lough Ryan.) Threave - cut experimental garden/greenhouse scene including long apple speech (website) Western Isles, Skye and Inner Hebrides/Trotternish coastline of NW Scotland - flying to Summerisle. Includes the Isle of Skye, the Quiraing and the Old Man of Storr. Whithorn - Public library exterior and interior: children carrying death out, Howie reading about May Day, Howie quizing the librarian/registrar; Home of Mrs Ruby Kirk, 59 George St (see pics): Willow, Howie and Alder's room interiors. Exterior of Willow and Howie's rooms, hairdressing salon (after the movie 1, 2) near Whithorn - St Ninian’s Cave - beach and cave entrance. Wookey Hole, England - cave interior. (website) Links for further info The late, great Wicker-Man.com had great info. Here's a version on the Internet Archive from 3/24/07. The Wicker Man Pilgrim fan Martin Griffin documents his travels to TWM's filming locations. Scotland The Movie has a good article on the filming locations for The Wicker Man. Reelstreets has an excellent scene-by-scene then and now comparison (but not for every scene...) Mouseover to see the the scene recently. The D+K Wicker Man Trail Geograph has lots of good pictures with maps. The Creetown site has lots of info about other locations as well. Some interesting info here as well. A fun video, at least to me, video with some good shots of some of the locations.